


Commit This to Memory

by Cottonstones



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He...<i>we</i> want you to fuck him," Spencer tells Dallon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commit This to Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Hangman" by Motion City Soundtrack.

It wasn’t that big of a surprise when Spencer approached Dallon in regards to Brendon. Dallon had been instantly entranced by the singer and subtlety was not his strong suite, so he figures that both Brendon and Spencer probably figured out that Dallon was staring just a little too long, a little too hard, and now they were going to get rid of him.

"Hey, Dallon, I need to talk to you," Spencer had said. He didn’t sound pissed, didn’t sound like an angry boyfriend who wanted to beat Dallon’s face in for even glancing at Brendon. Dallon nodded, pushing his slightly dirty bangs out of his face.

"Sure, Spence. Do you wanna, uh...go outside or something?" Spencer and Dallon were currently standing in the tour bus, their temporary home. For once, Dallon doesn’t know where Brendon is. Spencer shakes his head.

"Here is fine," he says. Dallon swallows and sits down on the couch, Spencer sitting next to him. "Look," Spencer starts. He looks serious but, again, not angry – maybe even nervous. "I've noticed the way you've been looking at Brendon," Spencer says. Dallon nods like an idiot.

"I have and I’m sorry, but you should know I would never do anything, Spence!" Dallon rushes out. "I mean, I totally respect your relationship with him...not that Brendon would even want to be with me, I'm not saying that," Dallon stammers. He wishes that he could get himself to shut the fuck up, but his mouth apparently runs faster than his brain.

Spencer laughs, actually laughs, and smiles. Dallon is pretty fucking confused right about now. He also notes that cryptically-laughing-Spencer is pretty terrifying.

"Relax, Weekes," Spencer says after he's finished laughing. "You're not in trouble or anything."

Dallon tilts his head. "Spence, I don't understand."

The serious, almost nervous look returns to Spencer's face. "It's really kinda simple, so I'm just going to say it, alright?" Spencer says. Dallon nods dumbly. "The thing is that both Brendon and I have noticed your infatuation with him," Spencer tells him. Dallon feels a faint blush creep across his face. "And Brendon, see, is pretty interested in this."

Dallon's jaw drops. "I...what?"

Spencer plays with his bangs. "He... _we_ want you to fuck him," Spencer tells Dallon. Dallon can't possibly have heard that right. "There is a rule, though," Spencer adds. "It can't be just you and him. It's...you can fuck Brendon, but only if I watch," Spencer points out. He has his head ducked down and might be blushing, but Dallon's head is spinning too much for him to be sure.

Dallon is still trying to think of something to say, to get his mouth to form words. Spencer looks back up with a low heat in his eyes, something that’s enough to spark a want inside of Dallon.

"Of course, we understand if it's, like, weird or something, or you don't want to do it," Spencer adds.

"No!" Dallon half-shouts before he even realizes that he's doing it. Spencer's eyes widen slightly, a tiny smirk slipping onto his face.

“Great,” Spencer says simply before he stands up and goes outside, presumably to find Brendon and tell him about how Dallon had agreed.

It doesn’t come up again for a while after that. Brendon and Spencer act the same around Dallon, though Brendon sometimes looks over at him with this knowing, teasing little smile and Dallon’s cock twitches to life. Finally, there’s a day off – a hotel day – and Spencer gives him a very knowing look that morning, one that makes Dallon shudder in anticipation.

The five of them – Spencer, Brendon, Ian, Zack, and Dallon – explore the city that they’re stationed at for their day off. Dallon has no idea where they are; he was never good at keeping track of the cities. They shop and eat and do all the other shit they do on their days off, but Dallon is distracted.

He's ready for tonight, to go back to the hotel and be with Spencer and Brendon. It's hard for Dallon to take his eyes off of the duo, the way Brendon clings to Spencer, whispers things in his ear, even when he throws heated glances back at Dallon and he blushes at the thought of being caught staring.

Hours later, they arrive at the hotel, Brendon and Spencer booked in one room while Ian and Dallon share the other. Spencer takes his key card and then looks up at Dallon, Brendon joining in. Dallon's breath catches tight in his throat.

Dallon follows Ian up to their shared room, dropping off their stuff. Ian lets Dallon have first shower. It takes an enormous amount of discipline for Dallon not to touch himself in the shower. He's hard – of course he is. His thoughts are filled with nothing but images of Brendon on his hands and knees, naked and panting; Spencer's dark, dark eyes.

He shudders and reaches out to turn the faucets, making the water just a little colder to take the edge off of the heat that's coursing through his body.

Spencer shows up while Ian's showering. Dallon had been sitting on the bed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He wasn't sure that this counted as a situation where he should be dressed up. Dallon's hair is still a little damp when he smiles at Spencer as he answers the door.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Spencer asks, tilting his head towards the hallway. Dallon digs his fingers into the fabric of his jeans and nods.

"Do you, um...should I bring anything?" Dallon asks as he jerks his thumb back towards his room. Spencer shakes his head, patented Smith smirk in place. Spencer reaches out and slides his finger through one of Dallon's belt loops, tugging him forward.

"Just yourself," Spencer whispers. For a minute, he thinks Spencer might kiss him. He's okay with that, but at the last second, Spencer pulls back and releases Dallon as the two of them head to the other room.

"Fuck," Dallon breathes out as soon as he's in the room. Spencer huffs out a little laugh.

"Yeah, Brendon kinda draws that reaction out of people," Spencer says warmly, his voice dripping with affection. Dallon would laugh, too, if he could, but he can't, because his mind is completely overtaken by the sight before him.

Brendon is lying stretched out on the bed, completely naked. He's fully hard already, his cock aching, leaking, straining. Brendon props himself up on his elbows, his dark eyes huge and full of lust, his perfect, plush mouth already red and bruised, probably from kissing Spencer. He smiles, looking over at Spencer.

“Thank you,” Brendon says. Spencer smiles in return. Dallon shuffles a little awkwardly. “Dallon,” Brendon starts. Dallon lifts his gaze to meet Brendon’s. “Come here.” Brendon motions him forward with his finger. Dallon glances over at Spencer before he moves towards the bed.

“Wait,” Spencer says. Dallon freezes mid-step. Spencer slides up behind Dallon, strong arms wrapping around his torso. “You should probably be naked first,” Spencer adds as he tugs at Dallon’s shirt. Dallon raises his arms and allows Spencer to get his shirt off. One of Spencer’s hands traces over the skin of Dallon’s stomach while the other drops lower, popping the button on Dallon's jeans.

Spencer slides his hand down, helping the jeans ease down his hips, letting them drop down to pool at his ankles. Now, Dallon is standing there in his boxers, already hard and tenting in his jeans. Brendon watches intensely as Spencer’s hands move against Dallon’s skin.

Spencer moves and cups Dallon’s cock through the thin fabric of his boxers, rubbing lightly. Dallon tips his head back against Spencer’s shoulder and lets out a soft moan. Dallon hears Spencer let out a breathy laugh before his fingers slide down into his boxers, past the waistband, stroking clever, rough fingers down Dallon’s achingly hard dick.

Dallon shivers against Spencer. “Spence,” Brendon says warningly, voice rough with need. Spencer doesn’t need to hear anymore before tugging down Dallon’s boxers down and releasing him. Dallon steps out of them, along with his jeans. He hears the rip of a condom wrapper and then Spencer is touching him again, rolling the condom down and on to Dallon. Afterward, Spencer nudges him forward lightly with a hand on Dallon’s back.

“He’s all yours,” Spencer says softly. Dallon’s not quite sure which one of them he’s taking to. Dallon goes to the bed, kneeling on it, and Brendon pushes himself up so that he’s sitting facing Dallon. Brendon’s legs are spread open and he’s smiling. Dallon’s heart kinda stops beating.

“Hi,” Brendon whispers softly before he leans forward and presses his glorious mouth to Dallon’s. It’s soft and chaste. Brendon brings his hand up to rest on the back of Dallon’s neck, keeping him close, as if he believes that Dallon will back out now. Out of the corner of his eye, Dallon can see Spencer moving, sitting down in a chair next to the bed. He watches them as Brendon deepens the kiss, his tongue sweeping into Dallon’s mouth. Dallon imagines that he can taste Spencer on Brendon’s tongue. Dallon moans at the thought, Brendon muffling the sound with his mouth.

Brendon wraps an arm around Dallon’s middle and tugs him forward and down as Brendon lowers himself back down onto his back. He shifts so that he’s kneeling between Brendon’s spread thighs, his hands on either side of Brendon’s head and their mouths attached.

Dallon works to memorize the lazy slide of Brendon’s mouth against his own, of Brendon’s taste and smell. He wonders briefly if Spencer has it all memorized, if he knows all of Brendon by heart. Dallon knows that, if he were in Spencer’s position, he would.

Brendon breaks their kiss, their mouths still pressed close together. Brendon stares up at Dallon, twining fingers through his hair. “I want you to fuck me now,” Brendon whispers, each word hitting hot against Dallon’s skin.

“I…” Dallon begins, eyes searching Brendon’s. Brendon leans up and nips at Dallon’s jaw, sucking at the skin there. Dallon almost hopes that it’s hard enough to leave a mark.

“You don’t even have to get him ready,” Spencer says, his voice deep and rough.

“He already did,” Brendon leans up and whispers wetly right into Dallon’s ear. Dallon groans a little at that, at the thought of Spencer stretching Brendon open, working his fingers inside him, getting him ready for Dallon to take.

“Fuck,” Dallon mutters, pressing a quick kiss to Brendon’s mouth, letting his tongue dart inside. Brendon makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat before Dallon pulls away. He doesn’t know if he should ask Brendon how he wants it to happen or if he should just do it this way, with Brendon on his back, pinned against the bed. He’s about to ask when, suddenly, Brendon hooks his leg around Dallon’s waist. He figures that he’ll just go with it.

Dallon shifts, glancing at Spencer briefly before dropping his gaze back to the long stretch of Brendon’s perfect, pale body. Dallon gets his hands on Brendon’s soft hips and pulls him closer, spreading his legs a little wider and lining himself up.

Despite Spencer stretching him open, Brendon’s still so fucking tight when Dallon pushes in. He moans as Dallon fills him slowly. Dallon imagines that he can hear Spencer’s breath catching.

“ _Fuck_ , Brendon.” Dallon leans down and licks a line down Brendon’s neck, across his jutting collarbones. It’s everything that he’s allowed himself to think about these past few weeks, fantasies that he’s jerked off to in the shower, Brendon moaning under him, panting out his name.

Brendon rolls his hips up desperately. “Dallon…please, please, move,” he begs. Dallon pulls out slowly, watching as his cock leaves Brendon’s body before he slams back in hard, sure that Brendon can take it. Brendon groans at each thrust from Dallon, his fingers digging into Dallon’s shoulders.

“Brendon,” Spencer says suddenly. Brendon’s eyes fly open and Dallon turns his head to look at him, freezing inside of Brendon. Spencer licks over his lips. “Can you get on your hands and knees?” he asks. Brendon smirks slightly and nods against the pillow.

Dallon moves backwards, sliding out of Brendon as he situates himself. He’s on his hands and knees now, his ass open and wet, ready for Dallon.

“Dallon, please,” Brendon begs again. Dallon swallows thickly before he slides back into place behind Brendon, his cock filling him. In this position, it’s easier for Dallon to see Spencer, but it’s too hard to pay attention to him when he’s got Brendon clenching around him.

He sets up a rhythm, slow but deep, hands clutching at Brendon’s hips as he fucks him, tilting Brendon’s body so that Dallon can find that spot, the one that will have Brendon shaking apart. Brendon’s down on his elbows, fingers biting into the sheet under him. His face turned to the side, facing Spencer as he moans out loud.

“Harder, Dallon. Can you go harder?” Brendon pants. Fuck yes, Dallon can comply to that request. He holds on to Brendon harder, nails digging into soft flesh as he fucks Brendon relentlessly. There’s the soft slap of Dallon’s hips hitting against Brendon’s perfect, rounded ass, the rich sounds of Brendon moaning, the subtle rustle of fabric as Spencer cups himself through his slacks.

“God, Brendon, do you even know what you look like right now?” Spencer asks, his voice husky. Brendon whimpers and Dallon can see that his hand has slipped down to stroke at his leaking cock. He would do it for Brendon, but he doesn’t know if he’s allowed. Brendon isn't his, after all.

“You look so fucking good like that, getting fucked,” Spencer continues. “Look how much you love it.”

Dallon grunts as he fucks Brendon impossibly deeper, buried completely inside of him. Brendon is clutching at him, pressing back to get even more. Dallon’s cock must rub against Brendon’s prostate, because Brendon jerks and cries out as his fingers curl into the sheet.

Spencer makes a soft noise and Dallon flickers his gaze up to see Spencer unzipping his fly, pulling his full, thick cock out and stroking. Dallon gets a little lost for a moment in the way that Spencer’s skilled fingers curl around himself. He thumbs over the head of his cock, spreading pre-come around, and Dallon watches with interest until Brendon whines from under him.

Dallon snaps his hips and resumes fucking Brendon into the mattress. Brendon moans like he’s grateful, like all he wants is Dallon’s cock up his ass.

“God, Bren, so good,” Dallon grits out as he fucks harder, faster, pulling Brendon back on to his cock. Brendon pushes himself back up on to his hands, rocking back against Dallon, one of his hands reaching back to clutch at Dallon’s thigh. Brendon turns to look at Spencer.

“Spence, I want…” Brendon groans, licking his lips and looking hopefully at Spencer, who arches an eyebrow.

“Yeah?” he asks. Brendon nods furiously. Spencer stands and undoes his belt, popping the button on his pants before he moves towards the bed, climbing on top of it in front of Brendon. He lets go of Dallon to tug down Spencer’s pants and boxers, getting them down to Spencer’s knees.

Spence reaches out and runs his fingers through Brendon’s hair.

“You can’t take it all, Bren; we’ve got a show tomorrow,” Spencer tells him. Brendon huffs, but he’s already wrapping a hand around the base of Spencer’s dick before he leans forward and licks over the leaking head. Spencer grunts, his fingers tightening in Brendon’s hair.

Dallon had slowed down his thrusts, once again lost in the beauty that is Brendon and Spencer together, but Brendon is pressing back against him again and Dallon thrusts in hard, pushing Brendon further on to Spencer’s dick. Spencer moans out a glorious noise as Brendon’s mouth sinks farther.

It's amazing to watch Brendon like this, full and completely taken by them. He's bobbing on Spencer’s cock, his one hand around the base and his other supporting him on the bed. He can't touch himself even though he's leaking desperately, his hips rolling like he's trying to garner some friction against the bed.

Dallon's not sure if he should, but he leans down and curls himself around Brendon, hips slamming against Brendon's ass as he reaches down and gets a hand on Brendon. Brendon mewls around Spencer's cock, which, in turn, has Spencer moaning. Dallon presses soft kisses down the line of Brendon's spine as he fucks him hard.

Brendon is the one who comes first. He comes over Dallon's fingers, moaning around Spencer's cock. Dallon is barely hanging on himself. It's the way that Brendon dares to take all of Spencer in just once combined with the way Brendon is still clutching around Dallon's cock that makes him come.

He freezes inside Brendon, his hips jerking a little as he rides out his orgasm. Spencer is the last one to come. He pulls out of Brendon's mouth, tapping the side of Brendon's cheek just once, and Brendon responds by opening his mouth immediately. Spencer jerks himself off in front of Brendon, watching Brendon's face carefully, and cries out Brendon's name as he comes.

Spencer's come splashes across Brendon's cheek, mouth, jaw, just a little in his hair, and he pants. Brendon licks at his lips as Dallon pulls out, whimpering at the loss. Dallon doesn't know what will happen now, if he should just leave or wait for Brendon and Spencer to do something.

Spencer tucks himself back into his boxers as he redresses, doing up his belt. Dallon ties off the condom and tosses it in the trashcan near the bed. Brendon rolls onto his back, cleaning Spencer's come off with his fingers before sucking them into his mouth.

"Dallon," Brendon says, motioning for Dallon to come over to him. After he does, Brendon leans up and kisses him, his tongue sweeping through Dallon's mouth, and _holy shit_ , Dallon tastes Spencer right now. He groans slightly at the thought.

"That was pretty amazing," Brendon says against Dallon's mouth. He nods in agreement. "Next time, you gotta fuck Spencer – or I could blow you?" Brendon suggests. Dallon's mouth goes dry.

"Next time?" Dallon asks. Brendon nods.

"Well, yeah, if you want to. I mean, we're on tour right now, so why not take advantage of it?" Brendon asks. He smiles up at Spencer, who's still kneeling on the bed. "Right, Spence?" he asks. Spencer smiles and nods in agreement.

"Yeah, road rules are totally different than what happens off tour, Weekes," Spencer tells him.

"Oh," Dallon says. He's getting offered no-strings-attached sex with Brendon and Spencer, but only for as long as the tour lasts. It's not ideal, not exactly what he wants the most, but it's something. It's enough to get by on. Dallon would be an idiot to turn it down, so he doesn't. He just smiles and commits everything that happened today to memory. He's already anticipating the next time that they can do this.

"Yeah," Dallon starts. "I'm in."


End file.
